Baby Mine
by RelientOne
Summary: OneShot Ginny sings her daughter a lullaby while Draco is watching the most precious things in his life... his family.


**Baby Mine**

Ginny awoke from a very sweet dream and smiled into the darkness. Her blissful dream was when Draco had first kissed her. She remembered confidence and determination that quickly turned into a sweet, tender kiss. A kiss that could still make her turn into a puddle. Something she had never forgotten.

Ginny turned over and faced the man who always made her skin tingle with a single look. Who always surprised her with little notes and lowers left around the house. Who always knew how to make her feel wonderful, which he had demonstrated three times this very night.

Her first love, and husband, Draco Malfoy.

His flawless face was so at peace when he slept. His lips that used to hold a smug smirk, was now lax and Ginny resisted the urge to kiss him awake. His blonde hair was flattened against the pillow and askew from Ginny's own hands.

She was about to shift his hair from his eyes when a cry came through a baby monitor that was left on the bedside table. Above it was a clock that read: 3:51 am. Ginny winced as she climbed out of bed. Shooting a glare at Draco, who was still sound asleep, exited the room.

_He can sleep through a train wreck_, Ginny thought with disgust.

She made her way down the hall and into the nursery of her second love. Her 6 month old daughter, Theresa. There she was all tiny and squirmy and perfect, hungry for the milk Ginny could provide.

Ginny picked Theresa up and walked over to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the nursery. The same chair that was used by Molly Weasley, who rocked Ginny when she was a baby. She sat down and gave the greedy child what she was after. Ginny began to gently rock back and forth, listening to the creak of the old chair and to the sucking lips of her daughter.

_Her life was perfect_, Ginny mused. _Almost perfect_, she thought when Theresa finally finished and became fussy once more.

"My baby, just like your father when he doesn't get his way."

Theresa just stared at her mother with a squished face and made impatient gurgle noises. She flapped her arms around groping for her mothers fingers. Theresa held a stubborn gaze waiting to be comforted, moving Ginny's hands up and down and started to cry softly.

"Shh, shh, shh."

Ginny began to rock once more, rubbing Theresa's tummy in slow, soothing circles. Softly, she began to sing a lullaby that her own mother always sang to her when she refused to sleep:

Baby mine, don't you cry 

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scorn you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Ginny gazed down at her daughter, who now lay asleep in her arms, never noticing Draco standing at the doorway.

Draco woke up feeling where Ginny was supposed to be sleeping. He cast a somewhat accusing glare at the empty space where Ginny was normally sleeping. He may be able to sleep through a train wreck, but he could never sleep without Ginny beside him, and always woke up when he knew she wasn't near him. Assuming she was with Theresa, he headed sown the hall to the nursery to fix the situation.

Draco looked in and stopped, transfixed at the sight he saw before him. Ginny's beautiful voice carried the melody of a sweet lullaby that he remembered that was sung to her as a child. Her eyes were closed and her fiery, red hair was tousled from sleep and himself. Her slender hands were moving in slow circles along the stomach of his daughter, who was beginning to calm down.

His two jewels. Never had he loved someone as much as Ginny, which was a shock to all. Never had he thought that he would be married and help make such a perfect daughter. Never had he thought that his life would be perfect.

Ginny finished he lullaby and was looking at the baby with a love in her eyes that shown for no other. Draco watched her as she got up from the rocking chair and gently laid Theresa in her crib.

Slowly approaching Ginny, he slid his arms around her small waist and just held her.

Ginny smiled as she felt Draco's arms slide around her. She leaned into him and comforted herself with the sound and feeling of his breath against her neck and of the sight of the gift they made together.

"Nice of you to drop by," Ginny said softly.

Draco whispered in her ear, "Anything for my baby."

Ginny turned around and kissed Draco softly. Draco cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss more. Ginny's hands found Draco's hair and disheveled it even more. What seemed like eternity, Draco finally broke the kiss and began to trace her jaw with kisses.

Ginny sighed with content, "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too. Both of my babies," he said and gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny turned and rested her head on his shoulder, as Draco kept an arm around her waist. They both gazed down into the crib and watched their precious baby sleep soundly.

Back in the warmth of their bed, Draco watched Ginny sleep, like they did earlier with Theresa. Her chest was rising to the flow of her breathing. Her hand, which always seemed to find Draco's when she slept, gently grasped his. Her hair lay like a fiery halo around her porcelain face. His baby. His jewel. His everything.

He lifted his free hand and gently swept away loose strands of hair from her face. He whispered, "You are my life, baby of mine."

**The End**


End file.
